


Book Club

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My gift for the FFXV NSFW Exchange 2019! I hope the giftee enjoys this Prompto-centric chocobros porn.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous, Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Book Club

Prompto is sitting in the back. This is significant because since they set out on this journey, Prompto has always been shotgun. He's bored out of his mind while Ignis drives and Noctis and Gladio are asleep, so he leans over and grabs one of Gladio's books. Turns out they're absolutely filthy romance novels that are more porn than plot.

When Gladio wakes up, Prom is blushing like a virgin (which they all know he isn't, collectively being the ones to take his virginity in the first place) and refusing to look anyone in the eyes. He also  _ definitely _ had a hard on showing through his pants that he isn't hiding nearly as well as he thinks he is. It's kind of adorable that he thinks they wouldn't be able to tell, especially with how close to each other they are at all times.

When they finally stop for the evening it's in Lestallum. They were originally planning to camp, but seeing Prompto as wrecked as he is made the decision for them. 

Speaking of, he's the first one out of the car, taking deep breaths of the cool air. Gladio and Ignis share a mischievous look and appear at his sides. They're holding themselves so that they almost lean over Prompto, tall and intimidating. Prompto feels his breath hitch. He's imagining what it'd be like if one— or both— of them held him against the wall and shoved a knee between his legs. Or maybe took him back to the hotel room and fucked him against every surface, just like in Gladio's book. Warmth curls in his gut and he almost makes an actual noise. He notices, distantly, that they had been trying to talk to him and he hadn't heard a single word. 

"Uh... what? Sorry," Prompt says, voice an octave higher than usual and a hell of a lot more breathy. Gladio nearly laughs, but the sudden desire to kiss him hard overpowers it; subtlety really isn't his strong suit.

"So," Noctis starts. "I see you found Gladio's book. which one was it? 'Lust Wolf?'" 

Gladio laughs. "Yeah. Picked it up as a joke, but the hotter scenes aren't too bad." Prompto shivers, thinking about the main character (a small blond man with rabbit ears who encounters and then immediately has sex with a muscular man with bear ears, a tall man with dog ears, and a skinny man with cat ears. He has to admit, the parallels were striking. Gladio had to have known when he bought it) getting fucked fast and hard. His dick twitches in his pants and he hopes desperately that no one notices.

"Which part of the book did you get to?" Gladio asks in his deep, frustratingly attractive voice, right next to Prompto's ear. 

Ignis smirks from his place at Prompto's side. "I would also like to know. I must confess, that novel was quite the interesting read last time I checked."

"You gotta tell us now," Noctis says.

"Does everyone know what Gladio reads except me?!" Prompto gasps out, finally figuring out how to speak through his extreme arousal. 

"For weeks," Noctis responds cheerfully as he wraps his arm around Prompto's waist, hand straying to his thigh. Prompto shifts carefully, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. Though he doesn't notice, Ignis is watching like a hawk. 

"Answer the question, Prompto." Gladio said, voice measured. The shield never used his full name unless he was about to either die or get fucked within an inch of his life. Prompto swallows.

"i— uh. I read all of it?" his voice pitches up at the end as if it was a question. 

"Mh. explains why you're like this," Gladio rumbles. It's as if a switch is flipped, as suddenly all 3 of them are on him, touching him. After only seconds Prompto is left panting and harder in his pants than he thought possible. None of them have even kissed him yet, just run hands across his body or mouth along his neck, and Prompto is ready to cry.

Gladio and Ignis share a  _ look _ , while Noctis never stops touching him. 

"Back to the room, you think?" 

"Oh, definitely. Prom here looks like he might collapse if no one touches his dick in the next minute." 

"I think he can wait a little longer," Ignis interjects. "We do have to pay for our room, after all." Prompto nearly dies there and then, seeing as he's leaning most of his weight on Noctis to even stay standing. Gladio may have been joking, but he was right. There isn't enough blood in Prompto's brain to deal with people other than his boyfriends at the moment.

They make him wait longer than necessary even after that. Noctis starts whining about being sweaty, so Ignis suggests they all shower (quickly, because the mere sight of Prompto was starting to get to him, to say nothing of the pleading noises he makes as he slowly ruts against the bed).

After torturous minutes, all of them are clean and naked and so incredibly horny. 

When Noctis finally gets on his knees and starts licking stripes up Prompto's cock it feels like heaven. They haven't even done anything and Prompto shakes with overstimulation, hips twitching every time the prince's tongue circles his tip just right.

"They put on a good show, don't they Iggy?"

"Certainly Gladio. I rather want to join."

Prompto had forgotten the other two were even in the room, his awareness narrowing to the sight of Noctis around his length and the feeling of heat in his blood.

Noctis pulls off of him with a pop. "I think he'd like it if you each took an end. We've left him out in the cold long enough."

Gladio grins. "I can work with that."

The two taller men surround Prompto on the bed, Noctis getting pushed to the side in the process. The prince huffs but moves to the other bed without protest. There is a torturous lack of stimulation for a moment, and then— everything. Gladio is shoving two fingers in Prompto's mouth, which he sucks with unmatched enthusiasm, and Ignis is leaving a string of bites down the column of his throat. 

Prompto wants this feeling to last forever.

When Gladio's fingers twist inside him, catching on every sensitive nerve, while the tip of Ignis' cock sits heavy between Prom's lips, he changes his mind. He wants  _ this moment _ to last forever. It's made even sweeter because he can see Noctis on the opposite bed, stroking himself fast and hard, face bright red. 

When he comes, Prompto's vision whites out completely. He can't feel anything that's not raw pleasure and the two thick cocks thrusting in and out of him in tandem. As he slowly returns to Eos, he can hear a whining noise. It takes him a moment to realize he's the one making it. 

Neither Gladio nor Ignis stops moving. Prompto writhes at the overstimulation, trying to move away from Gladio, who continues to hit his prostate. It's relentless. 

Noctis, who came at some point based on the splatter of white across his abdomen, appears at the bedside to hold Prompto down. Even that is too much. 

It's Ignis who comes first, groaning and filling Prompto's mouth with seed. He swallows almost all of it save for a few stray droplets that end up on his cheeks. Gladio comes seconds later, burying himself inside Prompto. 

"So," Prompto says when they're all clean and collapsed onto one of the beds. "Can we plan group reading more often?"

Gladio reaches around and slaps his arm lightly. 


End file.
